1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inner lining and to a method of manufacturing an inner lining for an item of equipment for at least temporary covering of parts of the body, such as an item of clothing, coverlet, or sleeping bag; the lining is made of cut parts, joined at connecting lines, wherein each of the cut parts has of at least one textile layer and at least one semipermeable membrane layer with the textile and semipermeable material layers being joined together in a slip-proof and semipermeable fashion.
2. Description of Related Art
Combinations of textile materials with semipermeable membranes are used in many ways for a wide variety of different applications. The use of semipermeable membranes is advantageous, especially when working out of doors, playing certain sports, and in leisure activities; their property of allowing perspiration to pass through but not rainwater is extremely desirable, especially for articles of clothing.
Consequently, athletic, work, and leisure clothing is made using such membranes, with these relatively thin membranes generally being part of inner linings together with other lining materials. These other lining materials, which can be textiles of a wide variety of different types, in contrast to the semipermeable membrane, are essentially water-permeable. They serve as an intermediate layer against the body or also against the covering outer material. The advantageous effect of the semipermeable membrane must be reduced only slightly if at all by the textile materials.
Because of the different properties of the membrane and the textile material, their common processing poses problems, and the wearing comfort of articles of clothing provided with them is not always optimal. Using the example of ski gloves, in which semipermeable membranes are used as a component of the inner lining together with other, especially heat-insulating, textile linings, the disadvantages of conventionally equipped articles and advantages of those provided with the lining material according to the invention are readily apparent.
The individual cut parts for the glove lining are cut to size both for the membrane and for the textile lining and must be fitted together. Since the glove inner lining would become permeable at the seams when the membrane cut parts were sewn together, the latter must be glued or welded, or at least, after sewing them together, the seams must be covered with a sealant. The cut parts made of textile lining on the other hand are sewn together in the usual way. The two lining layers thus obtained, made of textile material and membrane, are then sewn together onto the outer material of the glove. The textile material lining which retains the heat and faces the hand, and tends to adhere to the hand, which is always slightly moist, when the glove is pulled off and simultaneously turned inside out, is easily pulled out of the glove, especially since the membrane located between the material lining and the glove outer material has a smooth surface that is dry because of its water-repellent property. For this reason, for example in known glove linings, the material and membrane linings are connected together at certain points using special membrane tabs. This is intended to prevent the membrane and the material lining from separating from one another when the glove is pulled off. This requires additional tailoring work and complicated sewing to make the lining, since, as has already been stated, the membrane parts must not be pierced and therefore must not be sewn through. But this connection between the membrane and the material lining does not prevent the lining, possibly in its entirety, from being pulled out of the glove, because the membrane lining slides smoothly in the glove. This is very unpleasant in sports, since the inner lining must be pushed back correctly into the glove with damp or moist fingers, which is very difficult.
W0 89/07523 shows how semipermeable membranes in particular, with expandable, especially knitted or woven, textile materials are joined on one or two sides to make inner linings for gloves and socks for example, as well as gloves and socks themselves. Such gloves or socks are intended to have special wearing comfort with regard to water repellency and heat insulation, attributable to complete elimination of perforations of the membrane and to the curling that takes place during manufacture, forming tiny air chambers. However, the manufacture of such gloves or socks or their inner linings is limited to the use of finished knitted and/or crocheted glove or sock textile layers that can be stretched and coated with membrane layer parts and partially glued together over large areas, with the membrane layer parts being welded together at their overlapping points. Another textile layer can be applied to the other side of the membrane layer only, by again stretching the membrane-textile layer and the additional textile layer and by similar gluing, or fastened in the manner described above using loop-like projections.
Articles of clothing for which other than stretchable, i.e. knitted or crocheted in particular textile materials, are to be used cannot be provided with an inner lining containing a semipermeable membrane in the manner described in W0 89/07523. This type of manufacture is equally unsuited for articles of clothing that are complicated from the tailoring standpoint, with stress being placed on a good fit corresponding to ready-to-wear sizes. It is to be expected that an article of clothing or its inner lining made in this fashion, i.e. stretching--(hot) gluing--shrinking and possibly stretching again (hot) gluing--shrinking, will only meet this requirement to a limited degree.